Zalgo
Zalgo is a corruption, an unholy blight. ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ HE̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ ̔̕̚̕̚҉ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ ̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̕̚̕̚ ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚COMETH̔̕̚̕̚҉̒̓̔̕̚ ̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̕̚̕̚ ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ Zalgo is NOT a meme. It's a corruption. Patchy in origin, it dates back to being several years old. Shmorky of SA has a Zalgo comic dating back to 2004. The ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̚̕̚҉ ̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̚̕̕̚̕̚͡ ALGO outbreak has since been brought to greater attention by b3ta.com user Evilscary, who created/discovered most of the Garfield and Ctrl-Alt-Del comics featuring Z҉A҉L҉G҉O. Little information has been gathered so far. All that seek the true origin of ҉҉ ̵̡̢̢̛̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓ Z҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑҉A҉L҉G҉҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̚̕̚҉ ̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̚̕̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ̓̔̿̿̿̕̚۩￼◊ have experienced spontaneous computer errors and power outages. Here is what is known: *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is the tool who waits behind the wall. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is going to sing the song that will end the world. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is The Cancer That Is Killing /b/, evil, and mind fuck. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not going to stop soon, but you wish it should, but it's only s̏̐̑̒̚̕̚tart҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘ing. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is chaos. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ comes. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is overused. Here is what he is not: *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not Cthulhu, nor is he a Lovecraftian character, although he wishes he could be. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not a meme. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not yet stoppable, but eventually, /b/tards will tire of him. Maybe. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not here. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not going to end until . *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not dividing by zero. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not going to tell you what Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is, for Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not a good thing. *Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ is not /x/ or SA. Judgment day draws closer. 4'/'04 Until then, he waits, and order deteriorates. He Waits Behind The Wall, in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions forged from the tears of the sleepless dead and clad in armor carved from the suffering of mothers. In his right hand he holds a dead star, and in his right hand he holds the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow. His left hands are stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. His six mouths speak in different tongues, and the seventh shall sing the song that ends the earth. Z҉A҉L҉G҉O̚̕̚ ̓̔̿̿̿̕̚ refers to the corruption of perfectly innocent things and ideas, such as comics, stories or memes. To make them eerie and "Lovecraftian". These excerpts run the gamut from alchemical documents from the 1600s, occult texts relating to vampires, cult dogma (transcripts from the video of that cult that killed themselves when the Hale Bop comet passed by earth), segments of horror stories (Brahm Stoker's Lair of the White Worm), and even the trial of a man supposed to have been a werewolf. A frequent feature, save for the bizarre symbols and formatting, is the obscuration of anything with religious connotations; the words 'heaven', 'religion', 'god', etc. are often in strikethrough, and sometimes certain words are even removed from the original texts, notably "human" and "garden". Heaven, religion, god. You're not scary. There are other instances of the weird symbols popping up in many online communities. ̕҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̚̕̚҉Z ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̚̕̚҉ ̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̚̕̕̚̕̚͡ ALGO ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̚̕̚҉ ̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̚̕̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉grows. ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ZAL҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚GO commeth. T҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚o invoke the h҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ive-mind re҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚presenting chaos. Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos. With out ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order.҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚ ̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̚̕̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ The Nezperd҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He w҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ho Waits Behind ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚The Wall. ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚ ͡ ̒̓̔̕̚, H҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘Ȅ̐̑̒̚̕̚ IS C̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚OMI҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘NG > ͡҉҉ ̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ ҉ ҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑ ͡҉҉ Y͕̟̠͒̈ͨͤ̉̂̚͝͡o͌҉̘̖̱̯͕͉͇̞u̡̩̯̥̤̩̻͍̾ͯ̀'̩͓̘̲̫͖͇̰͍ͨ̎͂̓̓r̷̖̞̣̘̈͑͂̊̽ͦͪ̔͢e̜̞͚͎̰̱͇̯̗ͪ͐͂̉̅̈̓̃͡͠ ̛͕̐̅͞n̡͖̜̦̭͂ͯ̑͗̒̔͝ͅo̥̠͐̽̑͐ͯ̽t̥̺͙͇̎ͧ͟ ̢̧͇̘̮͖̞̄̒̉̎͑͡s͚͓͇͔̼̞͛̍c̶̤̖̺̝̺͍͈̳̏̉͌͠a̵̮̝͉͉̰͉̫͒ͪ̆̂r̸̻̳̞͎ͬͪͨͦ̽ỳ̻͈͇̼̪̯͚͔̽̿͂̚.͔̻͂ͣ̂̀̚ Category:Demon/Devil Category:Gods Category:Corruption